


secret for the mad [song comic]

by genesis_frog



Series: art [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Canon Backstory, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad."
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	secret for the mad [song comic]

**Author's Note:**

> oof, it's taken me a whole year to get this on ao3. originally posted on youtube feb 4 2019. i am still very proud of how this turned out (for the most part)


End file.
